The Life of a Hellsing Nanny
by RedLilly-Ninja
Summary: All Sarah wanted to do was babysit some children, keep her nose in her Dracula books, and be able to pay her rent. She had no idea what to expect when she went to meet Integra about a live in nanny job, or the events the are going to change her life as her teenage fascination slowly morphs into reality.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING ( _though a girl can day dream all day about it_ ). OR ANIMAL CROSSINGS WHICH IS ALSO MENTIONED IN MY STORY! Thanks I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! More should be up soon! Id love to hear some of your opinions on it :3 **

I awoke with a start, a cold sweat has glossed my body. I sat up trying to calm my heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat. I had just dreamt of him again, the red eyes staring into my soul, the seductive smile which as tempting as it was scared me. It terrified me down to my bones.

I looked at my alarm, 4:23AM. Figures, I would wake up 2 minutes before my alarm was suppose to go off. I decided I should just get up, once my day got started it seemed to go and go until night came, I dreaded the night, creatures roam at night. I got up slowly, I could feel the strain in my right shoulder, I needed a hot shower to completely loosen up.

I peeled off my drenched tee-shirt and shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes brown with a touch of green around the irises. Nothing special. I'm just me in the end, I reached up and pulled my brown and blue hair out of the tightly wrapped bun it was in, it fell around me in a curly lions mane. A soft sigh escaped me, as I turned on the water, pushing it all the way to the fire icon, this morning was not a morning for a warm shower, I had slept terribly and I just needed a hot shower. I pulled back my Dracula shower curtain, thinking about where my curiosity had landed me.

My fascination with Dracula had unsurprisingly landed me in England, I'm an avid collector of Dracula books, leatherback, paperback, soft and hard copies, digital, you name it I have 3 or 4 copies of each type. I honestly wouldn't have gotten so intrigued if my freshman teacher hadn't told me to give it a whirl. I absolutely loved it, the story development and the dedication needed to read it, I had a dictionary by my side as I read it to help with the vocabulary. I still find every time I read it I learn something new I had missed before. In any case it became very clear that my favorite character was Dracula, I feel like he was misunderstood, he was lonely and wanted attention, wanted someone to love and care for; reminded me of my freshmen self I suppose, minus the killing and imprisonment.

I winced as my honeysuckle body wash ran over an open cut on my leg, I didn't even realize it was there, probably did it shaving. I washed and conditioned my hair, looking down at my hand and the bubbles tinted blue because of my hair and chuckled. "Why put the money in when it washes away so quickly?" I mumbled under my breath. Speaking of money, or lack there of, I had recently quit my job as a host when realizing when I put myself under so much stress I get nasty hives all over my body. I decided I wanted to try a new path, baby sitting, I love children and I'm great with them. Also my rent was getting closer and closer and I may have 10,000,000 bells in Animal Crossings but unfortunately I only have about 20 bucks to my name.

I had a meeting today with some woman who needs a live in nanny, this job seemed a little different. I had to agree to a blood test, allergy test, pregnancy test, psychological evaluation, stress tests, and a physical performance evaluation. I almost said no but when I was told it would pay $115 an hour (if selected), I decided I could do a few tests; it wouldn't hurt anything. I was told that I would be picked up from my apartment around 7:30PM and taken to a restaurant to discuss the appointment for my tests and the qualifications, which had to be completed before even meeting the child. This certainly was different than the usual, "Here's 60 bucks, watch my kid for 4 hours, don't kill them and ill be back later." situational babysitting I used to do. This live in nanny thing seemed to be a great idea.

As 7:30 rolled around a knock came from my front door, opening it I was greeted by a older fellow, as he introduced himself, " My name is Walter C. Dornez, butler and caretaker for the Hellsing Household, I will be taking you to visit my boss, Sir Integra Hellsing." I kindly smiled, "My name is Sarah Gardner, its a pleasure to meet you!".

I grabbed my jacket, shut the door quickly put my key in to flip the deadbolt, and we began walking towards the elevator to leave my apartment complex.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Updating! I would love to hear some reviews! And thanks for those who favorite and followed :3 I feel so speeeeecial! I still don't own hellsing ;n; or Monique Lhuillier dresses! Enjoy! :)

In front of the complex was a black car, completely polished and almost sparkling under the streetlight. I am thankful that I grabbed my jacket tonight, there was an awful chill in London today. It had been raining all day and the air was brisk.

I pulled gloves out of my jacket pocket and slid them on, im still not used to this weather. Walter kindly opened the back door to the car and I slid in, the interior was beautiful. Black leather seats and polished oak wood work, a caramel stain being used to bring out all the wood grain. Interior lighting with a dim switch, automatic seats, this was an expensive car.

There was two boxes next to me on the seat, both addressed to a "Sarah Gardner". I called up to Walter, "Are these for me?". He chuckled, "Yes, I almost forgot, I didn't know if you had clothes suited to the occasion, so I picked up a pair of shoes and an elegant dress for you to wear tonight. I'm going to put up the privacy screen so you can get dressed, just knock when you are finished". The black glass slid up silently and I was left with two boxes, I sighed and opened the smaller of the two, a pair of black shiny heels, the heel was only about 3 inches, I can handle that. Straps the would fit around my ankle and little diamond adorned the back, they were stunning, I was almost afraid to put them on.

Next I moved to the larger box, I removed the lid and my breath caught in my throat. The tissue paper surrounding the dress said Monique Lhuillier, that means it was already at least a $3000 dress. I removed the tissue paper and my eyes met with a red lace dress, it was short, probably will go to my thighs, I touched the material, so soft and delicate in my hands. This dress was worth more than my car.

I started unbuttoning my shirt and shimmied out of my skirt. Thank goodness I decided to shave my legs today. I unzipped it so delicately, then put my legs in, I slowly, and very _very_ _ **very**_ careful brought it up my body, it almost adhered to my curves, I finally put my arms in and pulled it up the rest of the way, reaching behind me I pulled the zipper up to the back of my neck, and hooked the top together so it wouldn't come down.

Looking down at myself I was in shock, it was so modest, and so not all at the same time. It hugged my curves, and outlined my breasts, but it covered everything up. I knocked once on the window and it slowly buzzed down, I felt Walter's eyes glance back for a moment before his eyes returned to the road, I just couldn't resist touching the soft fabric this was the nicest article of clothing I've ever received, I almost missed Walter's question from the driver seat, "So where exactly did you come from Ms. Gardner?".

Without missing a beat I answered, " Im actually from the states, Virginia to be specific. I lived there for 19 years before I moved here, its actually my first time leaving the states." I could hear Walter chuckle under his breath, "So of all the places in the world to go, why would you move to England?".

I froze, who would take me seriously if I said because of an infatuation with Dracula?! I need to make up with something. "Mycology! I came here because of the research I was planning to do with mushrooms. Since you know that some mushrooms contain ketones which can be used as antivirals. Its what I was going to pursue in college". He made an acknowledging "oh" sound. "Well I may just be an old man, but I do like learning new things, if you get the job I would love to hear more about that subject".

That reminds me, "Hey Walter, can you tell me a little about that job description? I mean, I had to take all those tests, isn't that a little much? Is the child sickly? Or maybe special needs? I don't know much about how to take care of a special needs child". I could see Walter tense his jaw, "Unfortunately, I have to leave the job details up to my boss to explain. Though I can assure you the child is not special needs nor sickly". Whew! Some of the nervousness faded away.

All I had left was one question. "So who exactly am I meeting tonight, everything has been under wraps! I don't even know the parent's names!" Walter's eyes widened. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, she leader of the Hellsing Organization". I felt my jaw drop slightly, Hellsing? This is just too strange, I almost wanted to tell Walter to take me home, but something deep down inside of me was curious, and excited.

The car slowly came to a stop in front of a small building, it almost looked to be a flower shop, the name in white illuminated letters was " Clos Maggiore". What language is that? I looked a Walter as he got out and opened my door, I stepped out, the red dress clashing with my chestnut brown and blue hair, which I had straightened for the occasion. The heels giving me more height and making my legs look toned, the tightness of the dress showing off my curves. I haven't shown off this much since I came here.

Walter smiled kindly at me before his face suddenly turned serious, he whispered so low that only I could hear, " You are to go inside and tell them you're here for private party with Hellsing, walk with your head held high and your voice confident, if you lack confidence I can assure you, you wont even stand a chance of getting that job". My eyebrows raised slightly in shock, Walter patted my back and waved absently towards the door of the restaurant, I walked slowly towards it and opened the door, excusing myself from a man with a red trench coat, and confidently told the hostess, "Im here to meet with a private party, it should be under the name of Hellsing". She smiled and led me towards the back, completely unaware to me the man in the red trench coat was watching me through red lenses.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Hellsing, just my OC.**

 _ **Hello my fellow follower, favoriters, and reviewers! Let me give you all a huge heart felt hug, and let this be my holiday present to you. Normally I dont like to give excuses as to why I haven't done something but this time I promise its good. With me moving in July, starting school in August, and very regrettably meeting up close and personal with a tree and totally my car I couldn't write. Dealing with a severe concussion and having to take medical leave from school is a big enough mess! But I am back, and now this story will get rolling! Without further ago here is Chapter 3. Enjoy. Mentioning masturbation at the end of the chapter.**_

The hostess led me to the back of the restaurant, a plethora of people were sitting at tables, some young and naïve, others older with a looks of superiority towards the others around them. We finally stopped at two doors, the hostess tapped twice on the glass and it immediately opened.

An armored guard eyed me up and down as I stepped inside the room. There was a small table in the middle of the room, all windows shut, and all exits blocked by a guard. A small shiver went down my spine, maybe this was a bad idea. In the middle of the table was a young woman…in a suit? She had dirty blond hair that was pin straight, and piercing blue eyes carefully watching my face as I took in the atmosphere of the room.

My hazel eyes met ice blue and a smirk was seen on her face. "I'm glad to finally meet you Ms. Gardner" her voice was soft and gentle but for some reason as every word escaped her lips it forced me into an unfamiliar submission. "Please have a seat we have much to discuss tonight" she continued. I walked to the table and pulled out the chair and sat down, the soft cushion enveloping me as I went. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hellsing, it is relieving to meet you after the last few weeks of testing, I was worried it was for nothing." It surprised me how even my voice was as I spoke for the first time to this woman. She lifted her chin up as if she was in a curious thought, "Sir." she spoke in a dismissive tone. A puzzled look crossed my features and she made eye contact with me once again, " Its Sir Hellsing, not Miss Hellsing". What kind of woman is this? Maybe this was a big mistake, she's downright scary. Take a deep breath Sarah you cant be scared of your future employer. "Sir Hellsing, my apologies, ill take mental note of it so it wont happen again". A genuine looking smile touched her lips, "Good, now shall we get down to the matter at hand? You have been hand selected to have this interview tonight for consideration of becoming a full time nanny to my heir. Which would mean your obligations would be to take her to lessons, watch her throughout my home, help prepare her for meals, preparing her for bed, and giving me reports of how she is developing, this is going to be more than a live in nanny job, this is going to become her older sister, metaphorically of course". She was acting as if she was naming chores to work on, not a living human child.

"Sir Hellsing, what exactly made me more qualified than the others? Most parents choose older women to be live in nannies to their children? What made me stick out?" Curiosity brimming in my voice. She chuckled, mirth showed on her face, "Are you saying I should choose someone more qualified than you? What a curious was to start out a interview, I chose you for your age, your appearance, your health, your background, the things your neighbors had to say about you, the things your coworkers say about you, you were hand chosen for a multitude of reasons, I also believe that you just might be able to handle it". The way she ended that sentence sent a chill deep into my bones, I may be able to handle it? What was happening at her house? She gave me a moment to gather my thoughts and a waitress came in bringing us waters, her hand shaking as she filled our glasses, poor thing. Taking a slow sip of the water, processing my thoughts I looked at her, "What is the Hellsing Organization?" trying to make my voice sound as even and confident as possible. Her face turned rather serious as she looked at me, all mirth that had just played upon her features moments before had disappeared. "If you are chosen you will be briefed, until then do not ask that question again".

Her voice was as sharp as razors and as cold as ice. I could feel the dumbfound look on my face, quickly trying to compose myself as a man entered the room, he wore a dark uniform and approached Sir Hellsing. "Sir, we have an incident, the situation we were monitoring seems to be of a larger proportion than anticipated, we have been called to aid as soon as possible". Sir Hellsing looked at me then back at the man, "Very well, prepare yourself we will leave in exactly 5 minutes, understood?" her voice full of dominance and power. "Yes sir". And with that the mysterious uniformed man took his leave. "Well , you will hear from me shortly, Walter will wait for you to take you back to your home, please feel free to enjoy a dinner on my treat". And with that Sir Hellsing stood and gathered her few belonging and began walking to the door, all the surrounding guards organizing into a straight line to begin following her out, as the door was opened for her I swore I heard her mutter something along the lines of "Watch her until I call you servant". It took about 30 seconds for me to snap out of the daze I was just in, I looked around the now empty room and slowly sat back into my chair. I took a few deep breath and shut my eyes. What just happened? I was removed from my thoughts at the same waitress came back into the room. "Hello Madam, how may I help you this evening?" I smiled politely back, "I believe I was also going to take my leave now, thank you for the water". She gave a small smile, mumbled a half hearted "Have a wonderful evening madam" and left the room. I scooted my chair back and stood, picking up my water glass taking one more sip before also turning to leave. Im going to need a hot shower after tonight. Walking to the door I got a sudden chill down my back, shaking it off, I began to exit to the front of the restaurant.

I was pleased to see a familiar face as I exited the restaurant into the brisk hair of London. "Ah yes , let us get you back home shall we?" He opened the door to let me slide in slowly, gently shutting it after I entered fully. I heard him open the driver door and enter, the soft hum of the engine starting and gentle motion of the car pulling away from the curb rocked me back further into my seat. Glancing out the window at the passing city, the radiant light, the few people who walked the sidewalks, it was truely a beautiful city at night. The ride back was silent, or at least I think it was, I was working through my own thoughts, replaying the events of tonight back into my head. I almost didn't even realize that my door was being opened, I looked to see a smiling Walter looking right back at me, "We have arrived , I look forward to seeing you again soon". I stepped out of the vehicle, waved Walter off, and began to walk up the stairs to my apartment, a shower is calling my name.

Finally making it to my door I inserted my key and twisted hearing the deadbolt pop back, turning the knob and allowing myself in, the smell of honeysuckle caressed my nose. Reaching down I unstrapped my shoes and placed them by all my others by the front door. Tossing my keys onto the counter I bee lined straight for my room, unhooking my dress, fumbling with the zipper until it got down low enough that I could actually reach my arm far enough back I could pull it down. Giving a little shimmy as it slid down my body, a soft sigh leaving my lips as I felt the delicate fabric fall to the ground. Once more reaching back to unhook the tight strapless bra I was wearing, a soft moan erupted from my mouth as it fell to the floor allowing my breasts to be free from containment, I gently rubbed the sides of my chest where the band had been digging into me. The chill in the air hardening my soft pink buds, I grabbed the towel off my hook and entered the bathroom shutting the door behind me, turning the water on to hottest setting, I let the bathroom slowly fill up with steam. Sliding my finger under the lace waistband of my panties pulling them off slowly. Pulling my Dracula shower back I stepped into the wonderful warmth of water, it enveloped me like a blanket, I couldn't help but sigh into the warmth. Grabbing the shower head from its holder I chuckled remembering how I had to go out and get a detachable shower head when I first moved in because of my apartment not having one. I leaned against the wall, hissing slightly as the cold tiles touched my back, dragging my hands down my neck, over my breasts feeling my nipples harden with the excitement for what was going to come next, I turned the shower head until a jet stream of water was coming from the nozzle, lowering it I spread my lips apart and let the steam abuse my over sensitive clitoris, a moan bubbled up from my throat, my spare hand twisting and slightly pulling my nipple, another moan started to work its way up as my hips bucked further into the stream of water, my breathing accelerated, I was starting to build up a hot pressure of heat, twirling and twisting inside me. My back arched and I let out a needly lustful moan, feeling my walls pulsate and my knees buckle slightly I completely missed the aggravated growl coming from the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

*Peeks out from corner* Hey guys, so I suck. And I don't really have an excuse to give other than life happened and hit me like a ton of bricks. So im writing this as a graduate and in a new apartment so *cheers*. So I am going to pick this story up again, I _really_ **_really_** ** _really_** appreciate all the favorites and follows and even the comments while ive been away. I was really excited about this story and im excited to continue writing it. I hope you enjoy and I want to take my time so itll be a chapter every week or so. I know personally I always hated getting into a really good fanfiction and the progession slowly becomes more and more rushed. So think of it as a real time fanfiction in a fantasy realm, for example when I post a chapter a week from now a week has gone by in Sarah's time also. So without further ado here is The Life of a Hellsing Nanny chapter 4.

I don't own Hollister, or their skinny jeans. And there is a word of swearing down below.

The next few days passed by nerve rackingly slow. My life had started to revolve around me waiting for my phone to ring. "Day three and nothing." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. With a sigh I got off my couch and went to my bathroom. "This place is a mess." I grabbed a few towels that had started to litter my floor and threw them over my shoulder. Walking passed the kitchenette and pulling back a tiny door I opened the lid to my tiny washing machine. "Cmon baby start for me today." With a few careful taps to the side of the machine the water began to flow. "Thank god, I cant afford to have you break on me." The bun on my head was beginning to come loose and the blue tinged locks were beginning to sway in my face. "Perhaps its time for a new look, to make me seem more professional, if I do get a call they would want me to look adult, especially if im going to be a 'Big Sister'." I finger quoted the 'Big Sister'. I don't quite understand why a mother would want someone else to completely raise their child, but with the pay I'd be getting I wont question her. I walked to my room and opened my drawer and pulled out a pair of my Hollister skinny jeans, a nice dark blue, and soft. Ive had them for four years, they were definitely my old faithful of any of my other jeans. "Mmm, its pretty cool today, I cant go wrong with a plaid flannel, but which one to choose from?''. I opened my closet and looked at my array of flannels, choosing to go with the classic red and black with a black tank top I felt my outfit looked pretty good. Flipping my head over I gathered all my hair once again and wrapped it in a simple bun.

"Where are my shoooes?" I wanted to wear my calf length leather boots, I know they would just make this outfit look perfect. Finding them hiding halfway underneath the couch I sighed and slipped them on. Plucking my phone from its charger and grabbing my simple brown purse I walked toward the front door. Grabbing my hanging Dracula lanyard and flipping the front porch light on, I opened the door and stepped out. It shut quietly with a soft click and I flipped the deadbolt. I always made sure to flip the deadbolt since my brother stressed how easy it was to open a door with just a credit card and no deadbolt. Heading towards the elevator I pushed the button for down. Stepping into the grey elevator I pushed the '1' for the lobby. The gentle whirring starting as I descended down. I stepped out of the elevator the doors opening with a soft squeak. "Well good afternoon Sarah, might I say you look amazing as always.'' Ah yeah, Marcus the head janitor. "Hey Marcus! How's everything going so far, get to clean up anything fun?''. One thing Marcus liked to do most was clean up utterly disgusting messes and then brag about them later, he became so fond of me because I actually listened to his absolutely disgusting tales of various vomit stains on carpet, and bathroom disasters. The brunette looked at me with glee bright in his green eyes, "Oh yeah! Some dog on the 4th floor ate a bird and then threw it up everywhere! It was so cool to see the feathers!". I got a chill of disgust down my back. "Well Marcus that does sound pretty disgustingly cool, glad you enjoyed it, im off to get my hair fixed ill be back in a few hours, alright?'. Nodding he smiled, "Sounds good Sarah, ill keep an eye out for ya, I cant wait to see what you do next." As weird as Marcus was he was genuinely a nice guy, and a good conversation partner when he wasn't talking about dog vomit. It also came in handy because he would listen to where I was going, I can still hear my mother telling me to always make sure somebody knew where I was and a basic idea when I would be back so if something goes wrong it's a lead to start with.

Heading out of the revolving door the sun was still partially in the sky, within the next hour and a half or so it would definitely dip below the horizon, so I knew I wanted to make this quick, I didn't like to wonder around too much at night, ever since I was young it seemed weird things happened to me at night. One night I was in my backyard feeding the fish in a tiny pond and out of no where fog began to creep all around me from both sides. I looked up to the sky and it was crystal clear, the temperature dropped quite a bit too, within 30 seconds I was completely surrounded by a thick fog and a chilly temperature. I left the fish food and ran back inside the house and locked the door. My dad chalked it up to atmospheric pressure changes and condensation, plus me obviously exaggerating the story. Shaking of the thought I looked around at the evening around me. There was something very beautiful about this city at twilight, I would definitely love to walk around here at night if I had a friend to feel safe. Coming to a crosswalk I could see my destination in site, my friend Christina's boutique, getting green to cross I began to head across. It was very interesting to think how much trust you had to put in to cross in front of tons of braked vehicles. Making it to the other side I reached for the door handle, a tiny string of silver bells adorning the side.

"Welcome! Oh! Hey Sarah! What are you doing here?'' Christina came around the back of the counter and pulled me into a deep hug, she was in her late forties and had a gentle face with wise all knowing eyes. I came to her for advice quite often about work problems, and very rarely boy problems. "I was hoping you could make this mess of a color whole, im thinking a dark brown? Go close to my natural color, im hoping to get a big job and want to look professional." I said shyly, it was very uncharacteristic of me to change something about myself for another persons benefit. Christina made an acknowledging 'ooh' sound and nodded. "That's very mature of you, if you don't get it, you know I can always put you back too." She said it with a smile and a wink. I couldn't help but smile. "I need to tell you Christina I don't have very much money, I had my mom transfer me enough to get by for the month so id be lying to you if I said I wasn't hoping for a little discount". I hated asking for that, I know it was time out of her day, and money for chemicals to strip and dye my hair. She laughed which surprised me, "Im very impressed you didn't try to ask me after everything was said and done, don't worry about it, I know you're good to your word and when you get this big job you can pay me back, alright?" I smiled and nodded, im very lucky to have found Christina. Looking at the time it was 5:56pm, I know sunset is at exactly 7pm today so ill be getting home after dark, it should be okay, im only a block from the complex. Christina combed my hair out and began to mix up the chemicals to strip off the neon blue. It was a very relaxed silence, soft piano music played from the intercom system above me. None of us talked, but we didn't need to. She worked skillfully with her years of experience and before I knew it, it was time to rinse the first set of chemicals from my hair, being gentle to comb out the now blonde ends and dry the hair she caught my eyes in the reflection of the mirror before us, "So dear, what big job is this?" she asked it sweetly. "Oh it's a nanny job for a rich woman, I guess she doesn't have time to raise her kid with her work and she needs someone to live in and act as a older sister and provide guidance, I didn't know at first but the benefits of doing it far out way any uncertainty I was feeling about it". The older woman simply nodded her head, a look of deep thought crossed her face before she opened her mouth, " You know, that job does sound like a lot of responsibility, I do hope you have thought it completely through, I have complete faith in you though Sarah, you are a bright and responsible girl, you'll be fine". It was extremely nice to hear those reassuring words. The silence overcame us again and I looked up at the clock, 7:13PM, not too bad. It came time to rinse again, rinsing until the water ran clear she rubbed a fruity smelling deep conditioner in my hair and rinsed again, ringing my hair out in a towel and combing through once more, taking a blow dryer and making short work of the wet hair, I examined my new chestnut locks and they fell to my breasts. It definitely was a new look for me, a very mature look. I gave a huge smile to Christina, "Thank you so much! It looks wonderful!" She simply smiled at me, I pulled my purse out and she put a hand up, " I told you to pay me when you land this job, alright?" I pulled her into a hug, "You got it! You'll be the first to know!" Happiness pouring from my sentence.

The time was 7:47pm when I finally stepped out of the shop, many people were still bustling about so I didn't grow too concerned at the darkness around me. I approached the crosswalk again and pushed the button waiting for my turn to go. Tonight was extremely beautiful, even with the light pollution of the city a few stars managed to break free and shine brightly in the dark sky. There was not a harsh chill like most nights, definitely pleasing to walk home in. As my light turned green and I stepped off the curb onto the crosswalk I was immediately yanked back on to the sidewalk, no more than a second later a car flew past, running the light, honking their horn loudly and was gone out of sight before I knew what had happened. I suddenly realized I was leaning again someone, quickly I pulled away looking at my savior. The man was extremely tall, dressed in a red trench coat and floppy red hat. He easily towered over me by a foot, and not to mention gave off chilling vibes. "You really should be more careful when you are out like this, you could get hurt." His voice made me shutter, out of fear, and out of something else, something that excited me. I had completely lost my voice under his heavy gaze, even with his eyes hidden behind tinted glasses this guy scared the shit out of me. Trying to take a deep breath my voice still failed me, "Th-thank you, sir. You saved my life.". He only continued to look at me before he cocked his head up as if he was straining to hear something and gave a tiny nod, turning away from me he began to walk down the sidewalk away from me.

It took me a few second to recollect myself, looking down the sidewalk the mysterious red clad man had disappeared from sight, traffic had begun again and the longer I was standing here the later it was getting. I hit the cross button again, and very cautiously crossed on my turn, reaching the other side I couldn't help but turn to look across the street. A feeling of regret washed over me for not even asking his name. A sigh escaped my lips, my trip seem to fly by as I was deep in thought, running all the possible scenarios of what could have happened if that man wasn't there. Though I don't remember him approaching behind me. I really should be more observant of my surroundings. My apartment complex appeared in front of me. Coming through the revolving door I was once again greeted by Marcus who was moping the floors in the lobby. "Va va voom Sarah! You look great! You picked a great color, though I did love that blue on you!" Marcus said looking me up and down smiling. "Awh thank you! I think it turned out pretty well too, well im going to go fix some dinner, have a good night, Marcus". Smiling at him as I walked past. "You too Sarah, see ya around". Pushing the elevator button '3' I let the gently whirring of the elevator soothe my still uneasy nerves. I stepped out and walked to my door, flipping the deadbolt letting myself in. Looking down at my feet I noticed an envelope had been slid underneath, simple handwriting on the front of it said "Sarah Gardner". Closing the door and re-locking it, I began unzipping my boots and grabbed the letter on the floor, tossing the boots nearby I set the letter on my kitchen table. I opened the tiny door to my washer and switched the damp towels to the above connecting dryer, setting the time to '60 minutes' I hit start, a gentle vibration started, shutting the tiny door I went back to the letter. Shrugging to myself I opened it, inside was a crisp white sheet of paper folded perfectly into thirds and on it was a simple message. " ** _One week from today be prepared for pick up at exactly 0700. You will be given a tour of the grounds and shown where you are staying. You will meet the child. Walter will pick you up, dress accordingly. -Sir Integra Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization_** ''.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips, followed by a huge smile. Things are finally looking up, now to find out what to eat for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so im back. And ill be posting more frequently, well definitely steadily the next few months since I've written out the next 15 chapters! So once a week! Woo!

 **I don't own Hellsing** , I wish. If one of you guys do please feel free to share some of it!

Here we go!

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off, 4:30AM. Hey at least I slept until it went off this morning, it was actually the first night I have not had one of those dreams. The red eyes staring into my soul, causing me discomfort to a physical level even in my dreams, waking up panting as if I couldn't breathe. I got up slowly, my shoulder popped, a slight wave of pain rushed over me but quickly dissipated. The wood flooring was chilly on my feet this morning, shuffling to the bathroom I grabbed my towel from one of the hooks and tossed it on top of the toilet lid. "Already 4:45 huh? Ill try to keep this shower short.". And that easily meant 15 minutes instead of 20 minutes.

I finally turned the tap off to my 5:00AM alarm, two more hours until Walter arrives. Walking into my bedroom with my towel wrapped around me I walked to my closet. "What would be considered appropriate clothing?". I spotted my grey blazer, navy blue ruffled shirt, and grey slacks. I had worn it to a few interviews before and it was a pretty solid look, I think I have some navy kitten heels that will look good with it too. Standing on my tippy toes to reach the box for my heels I felt my towel come loose and slip from my body, there was an usual chill in the air, maybe I have my air conditioner set too high. I felt goosebumps spread across my body as I finally got the box down. Shaking it off I bent down and grabbed the fluffy towel. "Time for some breakfast!" Walking over to my drawer and plucking a white lace bra and thong set, I don't want panty lines in these slacks after all. Browsing my array of cereals I settled for Fruit Loops, they've been my favorite since I was little. I poured a large amount in one of my owl bowls topping it with some milk. I got up to let it sit for a second and check my thermostat, I don't like my cereal too crunchy anyways. "Huh, its at 75 degrees it shouldn't have been so chilly, maybe the AC had just kicked off." I glanced down at myself just in my bra and panties the kitchen area felt nice, not too chilly.

Shrugging off the thought I went back to my fruit loops, it was 5:23, I still had plenty of time. My mind couldn't help but race with questions, this woman knew everything about me and I know literally nothing about her or her corporation. You just try googling 'Hellsing' tell me what comes up I dare you. Definitely not a corporation, was it a sign? I don't want to be kidnapped, what if they know about my Dracula knowledge and are using it to plot against me. "Take a deep breath Sarah, nobody would be interested in an obscure hobby like that anyways". I finished the rest of my Fruit Loops with peace of mind, and the next hour went by uneventfully. I decided to just blow my hair dry and keep it natural with its slight wave, minimal make up, a touch of gold eye shadow to lighten my eyes. I plopped down on the couch, fully ready, I always get ready just a little too early. My eyes couldn't help but flicker to the clock, it was 6:45 after all, time is dragging so slowly. I jumped as there was a knock on my door. Walking slowly over so I didn't seem too desperate, like I hadn't been waiting for the last 15 minutes or anything.

"Good Morning Miss Gardner, I hope you have been well since the week or so I last saw you." Walter spoke cheerfully. "Good Morning Walter! Yes I have been well, I hope you have been well too. Does this outfit look okay for today?''. He must have sensed my nervousness because he stepped back from my doorway and looked me up and down before saying, "Yes, you look quite well, I believe Sir Integra will be pleased". Those words seemed to lower my nervousness by twenty notches, I grabbed my purse and keys and locked the deadbolt. I noticed Walters eyes flicker to my keys and then back to me, and him smirk. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious of not my outfit but my lanyard. "Yes…Walter?''. He turned around and started walking down the hall and towards the elevator, "Oh nothing Miss Gardner, I was just pleasantly surprised, I was unaware Dracula was still a popular book choice with todays youth.". I made an acknowledging "mmm" noise, "I don't think it is, I know I was the only one in my school that ever really checked out the book, and when I did meet someone who had read it we both had different opinions on the characters". It was his turn to acknowledge me, "Who did you vote for in the story then? Lucy?". I snorted at that, "No I was actually on Dracula's side, I do think he was foolish for pursuing Mina though, but it goes along with my hypothesis that he was just extremely lonely, I mean traveling the world and going through time alone must be hard on anyone. I think even a millionaire who could get anything they wanted would get sad if they had no one to spend time with". Walter stopped to wait for the elevator and faced me for a brief moment, " That is an interesting theory, I wonder if it holds any merit". I couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't pull my leg Walter, its not like we would ever really get to know, the book was written over a 100 years ago". He just nodded deep in thought.

The same car from a week earlier was parked in front of the complex, it stuck out even more in the early morning light. Walter opened the door for me and I slid into the car. I realized I had no idea where I was going, my thoughts wandered back to my kidnapping, how would I escape? Too late now. He pulled away from the curb and we made our way down the street, only a few morning commuters were on the road, joggers ran with friends down the sidewalks. I don't know how they could do it, I may get up early, but its definitely not by choice. We turned onto a side street, a very long side street. Time seemed to drag on and we were still on the same road, the scenery had changed slightly. There were no cars on this road, no sidewalks to jog on, just a single two lane road that didn't end. "This road sure goes on for quite awhile doesn't it Walter?". "I suppose it does, you do get used to it" was all he replied. We were now surrounded by what looked like dense forest, we couldn't be that far out from London. This looks like a literal forest, Hansel and Gretel level, you would get lost forever in it. I didn't even notice the gate that approached us, we pulled up next to it slowly. There was a male guard, he looked to be in his early 30s, he had a long scar on the right side of his face like he had been scratched with talons, he also didn't look too happy. I cant blame him though, not when its this early and having a spooky looking scar like that. The gate opened slowly, and the long two lane road continued in front of us.

We went through 2 more checkpoints like that, finally arriving to a large set of iron gates. Walter pressed a code in and they gates slowly creaked open. In front of me was a mansion? Maybe a castle? A castle mansion? It was huge, and beautiful, so intricate and detailed. I was speechless, was I really going to be working and living in a place like this? I may need to be pinched, I must be dreaming. I hardly noticed the car come to a stop in front of the building. My door was opened for me and I exited the car slowly. Walter was looking at me, as if to let me gawk for another moment. "This place is beautiful Walter, it looks to be an older building too, is there a lot of history here?". "You could say that Miss Gardner, the Hellsing organization has been around for quite a long time, but you will be informed of the history later today im sure.".

We slowly made our way up the stone stairs, I shook off the chill that ran off my back. It is from me being so excited to be here obviously. We entered the through the metal double doors, there were a few maids that were hustling about, it seemed larger on the inside. The mansion smelled like a mixture of a doctors office, almost sterile, but with a conflicting slightly musty smell maybe from age? It didn't quite give off a comforting feeling.

"Ah yes, Sarah Gardner, welcome to my home. If you will follow me to my office, Walter will make us some tea.". I turned back to see Walter already walking the other direction from Sir Integra. "Yes ma.. Sir, please lead the way I will follow, I have questions for you today, hopefully they can be answered now." I was hoping I sounded confident and not pushy, she turned and gave me a icy look, "We will see". I cant be scared of my employer, maybe she's just this scary by nature. We came to a large set of wood doors, as she opened them they looked…reinforced? With 2 inches of steel? Why would you ever need reinforced oak doors to your office?

"After you Miss Gardner".


End file.
